Confessions and Hatred
by snowie-bunny
Summary: This is a story that is to hrd to define.Read some of it to see if you like it.It's for people who lie 3 and 4.(better than my other story about them)And it has Numbah 2 an 1 in it to.Numbah 2 says something he's never said before too.


Chapter one  
  
hey #4, did ya know #1's afraid of bugs? Numbah 4: bugs? Numbuh4: lol Numbah 2: yea Numbuh4: HA HA HA HA HA Numbuh4: well,I LOVE numbah 3:-* Numbah 2: WhAt?! Numbuh4: U HEARD ME Numbah 2: SINCE WHEN Numbuh4: SINCE 4EVER Numbuh4: DUH Numbuh4: U KNEW THAT Numbah 2: YOU CANT CAUSE I LOVE HER #3:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Numbah 2: AND ITS TRUE Numbah 2: I LOVE #3 Numbuh4: errrrrrrrrrrr u cant!SHe LIKeS ME BeTteR Numbah 2: PROVE IT, SHE TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER AND SHE WAS FREAKED OUT Numbuh 4: whAT DID SHE SAY I DID TO HER #3: BOTH OF YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME Numbuh4: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO #3: UR SCARING ME Numbuh4: I'M NOT TRYING TO Numbah 2: she said you...you....KISSED HER Numbuh4: NO,THT wS A ROBOT OF ME! Numbuh4: but i wish it was me.............. #3: o #3: YOU WHAT Numbuh4: I SAID I WISH IT WAS ME!!!!!!!!!:'( #3: AHHHH Numbah 2: I WISH IT WAS ME  
  
Numbuh4: NO me #3; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Numbah 2: ME Numbuh4: ME #3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh Numbah 2: ME Numbuh4: #3,who do u like better? #3: ummm Numbuh4: that nosepicking ediot Numbuh4: or ME Numbuh4: the CUTE 1 Numbah 2: he wears baby PJs! Numbah 2: And floaties! Numbah 4: HE FLIES WITH FLIES Numbuh4plushie: AND WEARS SCARY GOGGLeS Numbuh4: AND HE'S FAT Numbuh4: AND HE eATS ALL THE TIME Numbah 2: HE PRETENDS HES GOKU Numbah 2: WITH BIG HAIR Numbuh4: HE PRETENDS HE'S A SUPERHERO WITH A HUGE CHIN Numbuh4: SO who do u like better #3? #3: uhhhhhhhhhh Numbuh4: who? Numbah 2: HES TOO OVERPROTECTIVE OF HIS SODA #3:ummmmmmmmm #3:I pick #1! Numbah 4:What? Numbah 2:What?? Numbuh4: y him? #3: JUST KIDDING Numbuh4: so who ya pick????? Numbah 2: so who do u pick #3? #3: i pick numbah 2 of course.........no wait numbah 4! no.....#2.....no #4........no #2........no e.c.t Numbah 2: ugh Numbuh4: whoever u say next,is who u pik Numbuh4: who o upick?????? #3: i-i-i dont know! Numbuh4: CUM ON!!!!!!!!!!! Numbuh4: TELL US Numbuh4: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Numbah 2: IM WITH HIM Numbah 2: #3: i can't decide Numbuh4: CUM ON* Numbuh4: IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARD : #3: let's think back to the memories....you guys tell me something u did with me and it'll go on like that till I pick! Numbah 2: umm ok.... Numbuh4 : uummmmmmmmm,I saved u from the rainbow monkey party Numbah 2: u and me found and took care of #6 obbsedwithplanes: aka bradley Numbuh4: uhhhhhhhhhhh, we were dates for the dcfdtl party. #2 went with #5 Numbuh4plushie: so who do u pik #3? #3: hmm I will pick Numbah...... Numbuh4plushie: YES Numbuh4plushie: member Numbuh4plushie: this is th TRUTH Numbuh4plushie: whoever u say next is the one u really pick #3: 274! Numbah 2: WHAT Numbuh4: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Numbuh4: I'll kill em #3: dont do that! Numbuh4: then u will have to like me #3: i wouldn't like a killer Numbuh4e: well then I'll get someone else to kill him #3: i still wouldn't like you, no killing ANYONE Numbuh4: fine *U hear 274 screaming AH I m killed.* #3: #4!!! Numbuh4: I DIDn't DO IT #3: THEN WHO DID Numbuh4plushie: i don't no- #1:I did #3: YOU?! #1:yes,He was going to give out all of our secrets to some evil person obbsedwithplanes: #3: *sigh* #3: we should have a funeral Numbuh4: 4 that cruddy 274? #3: YES #3: AND HE WAS NOT "CRUDDY" #1:Sorry #3,I already used a laser gun and burnt him up,then i put the ashes in a machine that made them go in space #3: *cries* Numbuh4: #3 HE WAS GONNA GIVE AWAY ALL OF OUR SECRETS!!!!!!!!!HE WAS- Numbuh4: *whispers sadly and puts his head down* a trader Numbuh4: #3,who do u like better?#2 or me,#4 #3:I DON'T KNOW obbsedwithplanes: #3: YOU DID'NT HAVE TO KILL HIM! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST KICKED OFF THE KND Numbuh4plushie: #1:That wouldn't of stopped him from telling our secrets #3 


End file.
